earth2ttsfandomcom-20200215-history
RedStar
Premier Redstar (real name unknown) is the leader of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. He had five right hand men, who tended to work along side him. These were Nikolai Paranavsky, Archie "Ark" Harrison, Bob Salvatierra, Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov, Vitali Garshevsko, and Abayomi Piscarreta. However, only Dmitri, Ark and Nikolai remain alive, Bob and Abayomi both dead in seperate incidents. Nikolai since took over Poland and leads it, Dmitri serves in RSAD, and Ark has since moved onto a more peaceful life after a critical injury nearly ended his life in combat. He is referred to mainly as RedStar to all military forces, with only few leaders actually calling him Pieboy. He was underneath the Pieboy Tower for a military exercise during Operation Downfall along with his right hand men and several others, saving him and his men. This order had been given to all military forces in USSR territory, meaning most of the Russian army was preserved when the attack struck. He led a Coup D'état against Josef Stalin in October 2010, winning power and becoming leader of the USSR shortly after, executing Stalin later the year after. He then silently began building up the armies of the USSR, preparing for what was his ultimate goal - to conquer Earth 2. Just under a year later, he suddenly broke the silence, announcing his alliance with North My and the Communist Linux Penguin Army in the War in the Republic of My. This sudden change was short-lived, however, as the USSR was betrayed by the Supreme AI and the country was invaded by 3 billion Soiturrannians, forcing Pieboy and 1,499 other Russians went into exile worldwide, leading Pieboy to retreat to his tower in Vancouver, Canada. The USSR was then destroyed by the Diarrhea Death Star, the USSR all but lost. Once the war ended, he enlisted the help of the United States of America to help rebuild his country, bringing an almost unimaginable bond between the Russians and the Americans. This alliance was a good idea as it happened, as it lasted for four months. Pieboy held an emergency meeting at the very beginning of the War in the Rofl Island chain between himself, Microsoft Sam, Mike, The Rofl Robot and Radar Overseer Scotty in order to discuss their approach to the war. A day later, the group returned to oversee their incursion into the Rofl Island Chain, only for an orbital cannon to destroy everyone there. As Sam, Scotty, Mike and the Rofl Robot left to take back their countries territory, Pieboy returned home to Russia to begin bringing his forces to full combat readiness, preparing for battle on all fronts. The alliance he forged with the USA took a serious blow however, as a terrorist attack in Los Angeles that left many Roflican civilians dead had evidence pointing to a USSR government official being behind the attack. Sam furiously called him up, Pieboy and his two henchman, Nikolai Paranavsky and Bob Salvatierra flew to New York City and claimed the attack was not approved by him and that the traitors in his government would be destroyed. Pieboy followed through and the USSR returned to normal a day later after a vicious nationwide manhunt. However the alliance was put to even more strain when Operation Electromagnetic Doom took place. Pieboy6000 had just landed on the helipad at the top of the Pieboy Tower in Vancouver, talking with a few of his fellow men, when he heard sirens wailing across the skyline. The nuclear launch tube was opening, and preparing to launch. He immediately called the nuclear launch team and demanded an explanation. He learned they weren't controlling it, an outside entity was, and that twenty-two nuclear missiles from the far east of the USSR had been launched already without anyone from the USSR touching anything. Shocked, he sprinted into his office on Floor 101 and hit the blue button - the nuclear abort button, however it didn't work; whoever was in control had sabotaged the abort systems. He decided to cut the wires to the nuclear launch tube, however the nuke launched before he could do anything. Realising it wasn't too late, he opened his laptop and began remotely disarming the nuke. It was disarmed over the North Atloltic Ocean, just off the east coast of Ireland, and discovered the nuke's intended target was Leningrad in the USSR. Relieved at the save, he wondered who could pull something like that, soon realising the only culprit could be the Supreme AI. As luck would have it, Pieboy survived Operation Downfall along with many of his men, thanks to a nationwide military nuclear test. Most forces in the west of the USSR survived, however inclement weather in the east delayed radio commands, and most forces in the east of the USSR were wiped out. Pieboy lead his forces to victory in the Great Final War, though he had no part in taking down Tsiklon or the Supreme AI. Among other things, Pieboys time on the front lines (despite having a country to lead) gave him valuable battlefield experience, becoming a skilled pilot throughout the Supreme AIs attacks. He puts this skill to good use even today. He is a wielder of biotics, a strange technique he learned when he became a Novakid, causing highly powerful but highly draining energy-based attacks with his mind, though a psychic dominator blast eradicated this ability during the Psychic Dominator disaster. He was also a cyborg until his genetics were shifted later in 2013. He lost the USSR to the Geth in March 2013, then formed GREY a few days afterwards in Destari. Once there, he amassed an army of robots and unleashed them on the world, though to limited success. With the whole world turning on the fallen leader, Pieboy activated his final escape route, and escaped aboard his flagship, the USSR Ruiner, as hostile forces stormed his HQ. He was then missing from Earth 2 for 2 months. Return to Earth 2 Upon his return to Earth 2 on May 25th, 2013, there was something noticably different about him. Pieboy was no longer a human being. He had become a member of a very rare species simply known as the "Novakids", a people whose ancestors were created in the fusion furnaces of a long dead star, and have since utilised dying star to create a brand new Novakid from any other life form. Pieboy noted that two old Novakids had wanted to try out their method of conversion from another lifeform to a Novakid on a Human, and he volunteered. The conversion was dangerous, but miraculously succeeded. Pieboy returned a very changed person to Earth 2 afterwards, with no intentions of world domination as he had previously. His attitude was roughly the same, but his intentions were peaceful and more law abiding. He quickly adapted a more old western look as opposed to his high tech look from before for reasons unknown. Upon his return he restarted GREY and continued constructing the robo army, albeit for defensive purposes only. He was made Second-in-Command of the Geth Union on June 3rd, 2013 after being forgiven by Legion, though he spends most of his time in Destari, specifically in GREY HQ. This simply meant that Pieboy answered to Legion, much to his silent annoyance. This all came to an end on June 30th. Pieboy, through means unknown, had returned to Human form. When questioned, he simply remarked "It was some weird magical space bullshit, next question?" and didn't speak of it again, since adopting his regular attire before becoming a Novakid. The following day, Legion was assassinated by his hand, though this fact was not made public until after the Geth left Earth 2. He then took back control of the Geth Union, renamed it under the USSR, and became Premier once more. After unconfirmed reports of possible genetic modifications via unknown means in October 2013, Pieboy began appearing in full body armour suddenly, hiding his form. Eventually on November 1, 2013, he revealed his face in public, having been genetically modified into a highly-evolved humanoid Siberian Jay. The manner of this transformation is unknown, though it is believed to have been a side effect of becoming a Novakid earlier in the year. Pieboy eventually gave an explanation. When he had become a Novakid back in April 2013, his genetic structure was heavily modified and left unstable. As a result, a burst of energy from a Scrin Motherships Catalyst Cannon caused a transformation into a bird-like form in November 2013. At the Battle for Threshold-19, another of these weapons was used. Pieboy, who was near the blast when it occurred, ended up taking in some of the energy, destablising his genetic structure and triggering another transformation. Days after the battle however he mysteriously vanished when the CLPA performed a surprise invasion. He had, in fact, been captured by the CLPA forces along with EASlol. The two were freed later on by Microsoft Sam and a small group who entered their holding facility, Nova Prospekt, during the Skyfall event. Pieboy then accompanied Sam, Anichik and EASlol as they assaulted City-17. He was captured and taken to the top of the citadel, along with Ani and EAS. They were later freed by Sam who took them in and killed Oak, who was running the Earth 2 based CLPA forces. He then escaped from the City via a train before it was destroyed, and took part in destroying the superportal before it could reach full completion and bring about the end of Earth 2. Following this he returned to his Tacitus Containment base at an unknown location. He gave an awards ceremony but this was cut short by a sudden Nod assault, which quickly brought the base to its knees. Pieboy sent Sam and Mike on a mission to prevent the new World Altering Missile from launching while GDI prepared a counter force, then joined the two with MrEASlol when they moved in to destroy it. The missile he had tasked himself to destroy almost launched thanks to Kane's Missile Launch failsafe, as had the others, but this was thankfully stopped by Microsoft Sam. Sometime in May 2014, on a tour of a research base, "Mobius", near Threshold-19, an energy flare erupted out of the massive tower, causing a small earthquake, knocking several people over. This triggered another small genetic mutation which transferred him to his current form. His genetics have since stabilised, but he remains wary that they may change anytime.During a mission he was, for whatever reason, carrying around cartons of sour cream which then exploded. The resulting smell attracted a small army of raccoons, and once they had all dispersed, one stayed behind which he named Commander Crunchy. Commander Crunchy, despite being his sidekick as it were, doesn't have anything special about him except that he's somewhat tamed. He is otherwise an average raccoon wearing a beret and with a love for (usually spoiled) sour cream. He was the director of all GDI forces on Earth 2, attempting to keep the peace against their enemies, the Brotherhood of Nod. He oversaw all forces and, when not participating in a ground battle, personally intervened when necessary with his own specialized ZOCOM forces. Despite the fact that all nations had their own GDI branches, such as those in Minecraft, all answered to him and any high-level orders were passed through Pieboy before execution. This honour was passed to his successor, Dmitri Maykl Volishinov, shortly after he left Earth 2. Upon his return to Earth 2, he realised the GDI had disbanded, much to his disappointment, claiming "it was fun running the world while it lasted. He then utilised psychic power he had gained during his time in ascension to force a Bosnian Soldier to take him back home to Moscow. He discretely took back control of the USSR from Dmitri as the Remnants CLPA forces prepared for assault. He presently runs the USSR alongside his younger (and frequently absent) sister, Scouter. Once the Remnant was abolished and the USSR reunited, Russia ran peacefully until the invasion of Hell in late 2015. Category:Characters Category:Members of the USSR